pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/March 2010
Locations I think that the page is wrong. You can find decent sized mobs in Vehjin mines too...they may not be as farmable, but may be an option for non-dedicated farmers I suppose. Personally, I zone back and forth between the two zones killing them, so that the 'anti farm' mechanism doesn't kick in as fast. Anyway, whether or not that works...I don't know. Swordfish56 07:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Pillaged Goods Added a pic, not very accurate, but it's better than nothing. Dunno why it's down in the right corner though.-- 21:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :The top of the image starts below the line it comes after, basic wiki-coding. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 05:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean't when the page expanded.-- 19:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Vehjin mines works just as well, and the Cobalt mobs are easier to pass through than the behemoths on the way to Chokin Holdings. Not as many Bull-Trainer Giants, but a much quicker run overall. Demonic Relics Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :No real way to farm these. Just do missions and vq's with the enemies that drop them.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:37, 8 March 2010 :Not really sure what to tell you, Spaggage. There really aren't many ways to farm these, outside of vq's and missions. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:18, 9 March 2010 Outside of the Gate of Fear in the domain of fear. Aggro up lots of the rains of terror, kill a few things, head to the storm of anguish, kill lots of things, resign. I got 7 in 15 minutes, so yeah they can be farmed. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 04:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :And do it in HM. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 04:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You can just spirit spam outside Gate of Fear. Usually 5-10 relics in 10 minutes. --Braxton619 04:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Massive Jawbone Added a map, it may not be the best, but it's all you got so far =)-- "I do the latter first and the first first later" 21:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I used to farm these giants ages ago for sup runes instead of doing ettins. You can use various 55 monk builds, anti KD helps but isnt 100% necessary, just time your skills. Start at Dunes of Despair, then you work your way to Arid Sea(you use the teleporter) near the collector. Then just zone, then zone back in, kill the 2-3 giant groups, rinse wash repeat. Them scorpions or w/e pop up with D-shot, so wand them to death and precast SoJ or w/e before agro. Either way that area is decent for any build just beware wurms that pop up. They can be killed but it takes ages and some builds other then war or monk will get owned by them. They pop up in certain areas(randomly) but in general the same location in the different desert zones. Best I can do atm is that they pop up in the open areas. Cant provide map atm sorry, might go make one in a few. I know there's other areas to farm them it's just been ages since I been out there. Hope I helped anyone. World War Ill 01:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) IAU doesnt make sense to people who dont know what it is. 01:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Seriously though, these giants are so weak all you REALLY need to do is survive thier attacks and get to them. They will sac themselves to death. Any damage on your bar is to just speed things up. As for IAU, fleeting, or anything like that - it helps but isnt 100% necessary. Its very easy to predict when these will do giant stomp anyways. They always go through the same animation and it gives you time. World War Ill 02:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Another area you can farm, no scarabs Keep an eye on these: Rockshot Devourer - Dshot(cast when they are KD or make them waste dshot by recasting one of your maintained enchants). Precast SoJ before agro and wand them. They are mixed in(pop ups so assume they -are- there) with the Sand Giants. Sand Elemental - Shock, easy to predict or just counter with anti-KD. Can avoid the Sand Eles often. Sand Giants - Giant stomp. Easy to predict or counter with anti-KD skills. All the giants are midway and at end of the zone near Arid Sea so it's easy to zone out then back in. Enchanted Bows - Concussion Shot. Similar tactics as Rockshot Devourer basically. They are only near the initial teleporter. Once you leave Dunes put on your maintainable enchants then before the teleporter precast SoJ before agro and wand them when you agro. Recast other enchants as needed when they get KD or they use thier preperation(if there's only one bow). Since theres only a few you can either run by or if needed cancel some maintained enchants if you are low on energy. IF you do get dazed start to run and just keep PS up till daze wears off. Don't attack the warriors because they will just KD you. Wurms - Eh, if you avoid them areas you won't even run into any. Besides the fastest way(in this area) to get the jaws is to just keep zoning in and out of Arid Sea after you kill. None the less they can be killed with different builds easily. Riposte Wars are good at killin the wurms and can also do this entire run with the right skills. Also of note is a nearby material guy once inside Arid Sea that can make a few things(deldrimor steel and what not) if you need to kill two birds with 1 stone. I already had the jaws(packrat ftw) but used this random build(was fun to 55 again like old times lol) to confirm the run for the hell of it(if you use similar to this have a smite wand and 20% enchant 5e sword/spear or w/e): Can swap in fleeting stability, balanced stance, or IAU(I Am Unstoppable). Hell, like I said - they kill themselves with different sac skills add or use whatever floats your boat. I can think of 100 different builds(spirit spammer, dervs, wars, eles blah blah blah) that can kill these. If you want you can run over to Nicholas when you're done. All I can think of atm. GL people. PS: First thing I've done on any GW wiki in atleast two+ years - so be nice lol. Im not great at wiki so sorry if I screwed anything up. I don't even remember my orginal pvx account, so um yea.. here I am. World War Ill 02:31, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Grawls mobs seem to be too big for spirit farmer. Illoyon 15:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Residue I'm thinking the big mob of phantoms on Peredition rock to the West of the entrance, each one has cry of frustration, drain enchantment & blind so this in all liklihood rules out anything which is melee powered.. seems like a job for shadowform/spell breaker with some kind of degen maybe? --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 19:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Couldn't you just farm smites? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:42, 29 March 2010 ::Bearing in mind I'm not a regular visitor to the underworld, could you link me to any obvious candidiates to farm them with? --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 19:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::This, this, or really anything similar to the two. You just need to be able to block and do AoE while not triggering their SoJ. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:03, 29 March 2010 ::::hmm I was consulting the unofficial wiki and it says that phantoms drop phantom residue + unctuous remains, but the official wiki says only drops unctuous remains... maybe the phantoms don't even drop the item :/ --Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 21:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Shame really since the build worked very well ^^--Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|"talk"]] 21:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Isn't it just easier to farm mindblade spectres in Chaos Plains? I mean at least that was u are guaranteed 5 in 1 run cuz there are so many of them. Plus some ectos.--PVX-Tyris 07:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Turned out that the phantoms in perdition rock '''DO NOT' drop residue by the way - tested with 10 runs in a party of 4 humans, no residue, just unctuous.--Chieftain Alex [[User talk:Chieftain Alex|''"talk"]] 16:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::1. Duo-spirit the Smites. 2. ???? 3. PROFIT! 4. :3 Juze 11:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :105 monk to smites...I know KJ I know. But it works. 600 as well.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X''']]TREME 17:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC)